


Gumusservi

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [118]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Holidays, M/M, Photographs, Reminiscing, So Married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23107072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Draco thinks back to a holiday that Harry and he enjoyed.Gumusservi:moonlight shining on water.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [118]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	Gumusservi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [triggerlil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/triggerlil/gifts).



Draco stroked an affectionate finger across the small framed picture. Harry had taken the photograph on holiday the previous summer. They’d rented a small cottage by the River Avon and taken long walks through the thin sunshine of late summer. 

The pair had watched the moonlight shining on the water, their hands lightly held. Neither had felt the need to speak in the tranquil calm. 

“I loved it too,” Harry said, sliding his arms around Draco’s waist. He nuzzled his husband’s silky blond hair. “For once in our lives we could just _be_ -”

“Then let’s go back, lovely,” Draco suggested.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxxx


End file.
